Friends
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: One shots series about the birds in the island and the mischief that follows. (Movieverse 2016, short-series) Chapter 6: Ruby.
1. The Mummy

**Hey, guys! Now, this is for those fans out there who like a little bit of mystery, Indiana Jones style and some from The Mummy series. I hope you enjoy it.**

The Mummy:

"Chuck, no." Red warned as he adjusted his brown fedora. Chuck had a similar one.

"Chuck, yes." Chuck smirked and pulled on the leaver. The ancient doors opened with a loud bang. Red and Chuck looked at each other.

"Remind me why I tagged along with you." Red said as he looked down at the tunnel.

"Because Bomb is sick with the flu and I didn't want to go alone."

"I never took you for the explorer type of guy."

"You always underestimate me, Red." Chuck said. He pulled out a flashlight and proceeded inside the tunnel.

"I don't think it's a good idea!" Red called from the entrance. "I mean, this place hasn't been opened in years. Our ancestors clearly didn't want us to go peeking around this place." He said as he wearily entered the tunnel.

"Haven't you heard of The Mummy?" Chuck asked him and he checked out some old writings on the wall.

Red rolled his eyes. "That's just an old folk's tale."

"Then why are you so scared?" Chuck smirked.

Red gulped. "Well… have you seen this place!? This looks like a graveyard and I don't want to see some poor bastard's skeleton laying around."

"That's the fun part of the journey." Chuck said as he illuminated the hieroglyphics. "I don't understand this, but judging by the drawings, my best guess this is about the legend of the Mummy. Or a recipe for worm noodles."

Red face palmed. "Let's just go with the Mummy option."

"Right, right. Well, let's go- oh wait, there's a translation here." Chuck said and directed the flashlight towards the bottom of the wall. "Beware brave birds, for you are now entering the tomb of the Mummy. Once you are in, there might be no way to come back. Alive. So think twice before entering now." Chuck turned to Red. "Cool…"

Red shook his head. "Nope! Not cool! I prefer exploring Mighty Eagle's mountain then this! Let's go!"

"Aww, Red. Are you a chicken?"

Red stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"Are. You. A. CHICKEN?" Chuck smirked.

"I'm not a chicken!"

"Cluck! Cluck! Cluck!" Chuck imitated a chicken.

Red glared and grabbed his flashlight. "Let's go." He said as he walked deeper into the tunnel. Chuck smirked and followed behind with his flashlight.

As they walked deeper into the tunnel, the sunlight from the entrance was nowhere to be seen, leaving them depending on their flashlights alone. The walls were covered in cobwebs and empty treasure chests were scattered around the floor. Nature had reclaimed back the tunnel and temple as vines and tree roots cracked the walls. A lonely bird skeleton rested on the floor. Red opened his eyes wide as Chuck gulped behind him. They continued their way in silence. "We're lost." Chuck admitted as they entered a giant temple with different tunnel ways. "Really lost."

"No, shit, Sherlock." Red mumbled.

They looked at a concrete block in the middle of the temple and sat down on it. "Well, this blows." Red commented.

"Yeah, sorry for pulling you into this. I was actually expecting the Mummy to show up."

"To be honest, the journey itself was fun." Red smiled and adjusted his fedora.

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, I guess we got that."

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Small pebbles that rested on the floor started bouncing around the place. Red looked around and raised his flashlight with a shaky hand. "Uh… Chuck?"

Chuck raised his flashlight and gulped. "This was a bad idea." He said as he looked around.

" _Arg…."_ Thomp!

Chuck stopped on his tracks. "Was that you?"

Red shook his head. "I thought that was you."

" _Arg_ …." Thomp!

Both red and yellow bird slowly turned around. Topping them, a creature covered in white gauzes and glowing green eyes stood hovering above them. The creature raised it's hands, letting out a horrifying roar that echoed throughout the temple.

"IT'S THE MUMMY!" Both friends shouted. Chuck jumped on Red's, screaming at the top of his lungs. Both friends made a run for one of the tunnels, The Mummy following close behind.

As they ran, they had to swing through vines to get to the other side of a giant hole in the floor. Only to find the Mummy at the other side. They screamed and ran towards another direction. Upon entering another tunnel, they quickly turned around since there was no exit. In another tunnel, they had to avoid bobby traps. In another, they had to avoid getting shot by arrows. In a particularly long tunnel, they had to avoid getting squashed by a giant rolling rock, but thanks to Chuck's ability, they got out of that one alive. Another was filled with itching powder. Piranhas, swords, living statues, skeletons falling from the ceiling, between other horrors they encountered in the tunnels before they encountered the Mummy again.

Red and Chuck gasped and hugged each other while screaming. The Mummy growled and extended its arms towards them. "It's been a pleasure being your friend, Red!"

"I hate to admit it, but mine too!" Red cried.

They screamed as the Mummy's hands got closer and closer… then pulled back and removed the gauzes around its head. "Oh my God…" It said.

Red and Chuck stopped their screaming frenzy and looked at the creature in front of them. The French Mime stared at them with a nervous smirk and suddenly, he didn't seem that tall. "YOU!?" Red asked.

The Mime shrugged and nodded as he took off the rest of the gauzes. He wore his usual mime attire under it.

Chuck glared at the Mime. "That… all this… was sick, man."

Mime made a silent nervous chuckle. He tapped his wrist, saying that he was late for something and turned around to leave when Red pulled him back by the tail feathers. "Oh no. You got a lot to explain. Now, _talk_."

The Mime just stared at him and suddenly slapped him in the face and ran off to the exit tunnel. "Oh my God!"

Red growled and followed him. "OH NO YOU DON'T! I HAVEN'T FINISHED WITH YOU!"

Chuck shook his head. "I knew that mime was terrifying in some way." And followed them with his super speed.

But lurking in the shadows, a pair of glowing orbs stared right down at the path. But whimpered when it heard the doors close.

 **Hey, guys! I'll admit I was thinking of watching Indiana Jones but sadly, I don't have the movies and therefore, I wrote this to satisfy that need. And, no, I'm not going to continue this. The real mummy is stuck there for good. I also wanted to experiment my writing with the Mime. Because he's super funny.**


	2. Little Houses

Little Houses:

Red grabbed a small carving knife and started carving through the wood. He smiled as it started to take form. This will be perfect for tomorrow's anger management class, tittle 'share your talents'. He wasn't sure if what he did was talent, he only knew that he did it for a long as he remembered. And Matilda was getting tired of him not bringing any poetry so he suspected she invented this class so he couldn't have an excuse. Clever, Matilda. Either way, he was terrible at poetry, which was more Bomb's area.

He blew the wood dust away and started carving some more. Maybe this had been a good idea.

OOO

This was a horrible idea.

He held the box tightly as Bomb finished his poem. It was better than others he had written. Red had the suspicion Bomb had even better ones at home, he just waited for the right moment. To his bigger surprise, Terence and Chuck sang a duet. In opera. He had heard them sing before, but apparently, he had not heard their true potential.

"Red?" Matilda called him.

"Um…"

Oh boy, he had not thought of this. His friends were better, way more talented than him. He just did crafts. He gulped and sighed. He handed the box to Matilda and looked away.

"You don't want to show it yourself?" Matilda.

"Yeah, I would, but my ' _talent_ ' doesn't require me wasting saliva."

Matilda growled, but quickly controlled herself. "Deep breath, deep breath, deep BREATH!" She sighed in relief when she felt her anger drift away. She opened the box and gasped in surprise. Red looked away. "Red, you made this?"

Red nodded.

"I didn't know you were interested in the art of crafts." She said as she pulled out an exact wooden replica of her house, tiny flowers and colors exactly. And a miniature version of her. There were also miniature versions of all of them.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Chuck said as he eyed a small figurine of himself. "I looked like a triangle."

"You _are_ a triangle."

"That's rude, sir."

Red scratched the back of his head. "You guys can keep them, I can always make more."

"Do you use other kinds of materials?" Matilda asked.

"I usually just use wood and clay mainly, but I can work with other stuff."

Matilda nodded, but didn't push the subject and continued the class.

The next day, Red found a box full of new craft materials at his door step with a note on the side.

 _Use them well._

 _-Chuck, Matilda, Terrence, Bomb_

He smiled. Never had anyone done something so touching for him. This were new materials and better ones than the ones he usually had. This were high quality. Good thing they took off the prices, because that would just ruin the enchantment for him.

 **Guys, I just want to say that I'm human as well. I wrote this in half an hour, that's why it's so short. And fanfiction is not everything in life. I just want to say that you can send requests, but please, you'll have to wait in my ten to fifteen one shot/chapters/updates list and not even all them will be published. I just want you to be patient with me.**


	3. That Time Comes for All

**OK, so I find that I'm really good at writing depressing stories and I actually like it. So here * _hands in a plate with a story inside it_ *, have depressive story. But I promise it's really fun at the end.**

The Time Comes for All:

The pigs' ships were spotted on the horizon. Panic had risen, so did anger. Eggs were hidden away protectively and angry birds had positioned the slingshot to attack the ships before they even reached their land. "Fire!" Red shouted as Bomb was fired towards one of the ships. In a matter of seconds, the ship exploded and pigs flew. Literary. Those pigs quickly swam towards other ships, where they were rescued. Some ships started turning around but one. The bigger one with the royal flag. Leonard was there. And he was pissed. "I want those eggs!" He yelled as the pigs started to fire TNT and many other things towards the birds.

Bomb swam back to the shore as other birds were being thrown.

"Let me at him!" Chuck said as he was thrown. He used his super speed in midair to destroy a pig plane. "You didn't see that coming!?" He yelled after it as he dived for another plane.

He lost track of how many planes he destroyed, how many pigs feel into the water and swam back to the ships. Chuck ran over the water back to the island in search for his friends Red and Bomb. Finally, he found them on the beach shooing off some pigs away into the water. He sighed in relief when he noticed they were just bruised from all the fighting. But suddenly, he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Leonard stood there holding up a bow and arrow towards his friends and suddenly, everything seemed to slow down for Chuck. He ran up towards them and pushed them aside. Even though he was faster than anyone, he somehow knew he couldn't save himself.

OOO

Red and Bomb gasped at the sudden change of positions. One second they were standing in front of Leonard pointing at them with a bow and arrow and the next, they were out of his shot range. They looked back at the pig who had a shocked expression, but the arrow was gone. They looked back at their previous position…

Only to find Chuck standing there, holding his tummy as an arrow poked out of it. The soft creamy feathers in his tummy area were now tainted red. He gasped and looked back at Red and Bomb. "You didn't see that coming…?" He fell on the sand.

"CHUCK!" His friends yelled and towards him.

Red kneeled beside him placed Chuck's head on his lap. "Chuck, come on, man! Why the hell did you do that!?"

Chuck slapped the red bird with the little strength he had. "He was aiming at your head, dufus!" He winced.

Leonard, watching the scene and noting he had no more arrows left, ran away towards his ship. "Pigs, retreat!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU HURT MY FRIEND! AAHHH!" Bomb yelled as he ran behind the pigs. He jumped and exploded half of their only ship, but the explosion was not enough to sink them, so they escaped. Bomb had never been so angry in his life. He ran back towards Red and Chuck, the former gasped for air. Never in his life had Bomb had seen the smaller bird so fragile. So… _still_.

"Chuck, man, speak to me." Bomb said at the verge of crying.

"Everything is going to be fine." Red assured even when he was about to cry himself. "The others will soon arrive and we'll get you help."

"You'll be fine, Chuck my man." Bomb said as his tears fell.

Chuck gasped, a small line of blood come out from his mouth. "You guys have been good friends…"

Red chocked on his own tears. "Don't say that. Don't you _flocking_ say that, you heard me!? You're going to be fine and you'll run again and… and…" He cried some more. "…you'll tell Stella how much you love her…"

Chuck gave a weak smile. "Nah… you tell her. We both… we both know she choose you over… me…" Silent tears escaped his eyes.

Red shook his head in denial. "No… no… You blind, yellow bastard…" He gave a humorless chuckle. "You want to know what she asked me the other day? She asked me how to catch a speed demon like you. And you know what I told her? That said speed demon would actually slow down for her to catch up…"

Chuck coughed and more blood spilled from his mouth. He smiled with half closed eyes. "Yeah… I would have… I guess I… finally stopped… for good…" He gasped for air. "Momma used to say that… that runners turned into wind when they died… Would I turn into wind?"

Red gave him a teary smile. "I don't think I'll want to breathe you. You smell like corndogs."

Chuck glared for a moment. "Hey, I shampoo every two days…" He winced and held on to his tummy, trying to stop the bleeding. He panted. "I don't want to die…" His voice cracked. "…but it would be nice to die among friends…"

"Shut the _flock_ up, Chuck! You're not dying, ok!?"

"Chuck, my man, think about bowling!" Bomb sniffed. "You said you would come bowling with me."

"And what about Billy? You love Billy! True, I kind of wrecked the dummy, but don't you want to see him?" Red asked in desperation. "Please, Chuck, just stay with us."

"I…I…" Chuck winced again. He coughed a few more times. "I'll try…" He rested his head over Red's chest. "…I'll try…" He didn't have the strength to balance his head anymore. His eyes were half closed. He couldn't even keep them fully open anymore.

"That's all we ask." Bomb said as he dried away his tears.

The little canary's body started to shiver. Chuck started to do some deep breathing exercises he learned in Matilda's class.

"Keep it up, Chuck. Deep breaths… I think I hear the others coming." Bomb said.

True to his word, birds emerged from the jungle. Red turned his head towards them. "Where's the doctor!?" He yelled. From the mob of birds, the doctor appeared and ran towards them. Many birds gasped at the horrible sight. From the group, Stella and her friends emerged. Stella gasped in horror as her friends tried to comfort her.

"No, no, no…" She mumbled into Poppy's shoulder.

The doctor kneeled beside the wounded bird and checked the wound.

"I can't feel my legs…" Chuck incoherently mumbled. He looked like he was about to lose consciousness. "I can't… I can't feel my legs…" He shivered. Red tried to keep him awake.

"We have to perform a surgery right away."

Red and Bomb carried him all the way to the hospital.

OOO

He had to be resuscitated two times. Two times. And his friends were watching it all. Red had to take Stella away. She couldn't take it anymore and started shaking with anxiety. Nurses had to give her first aid.

After the surgery was finished, a success by the way, they were all allowed to see him. Chuck laid on a bed with a breathing tube in his mouth and no covers on. The doctor said it was to keep an eye in case his wound reopened. His tummy was bandaged in neat white gauzes that covered he wound.

"You can stay, but don't bother him. He needs his rest. If he wakes up, call me." With that said, the doctor left.

For hours and hours, the flock stayed in the room watching over Chuck. Stella fell asleep at the edge of the bed, Red sat on a chair beside Chuck's bed as Bomb, Terrence and Matilda spoke quietly in a corner.

A slight groan came from the yellow bird, quickly followed by a cough. Red and the others were quickly by his side as the yellow bird started to open. "Matilda, get the doctor." Red asked her. Matilda quickly came out of the room reentering a few seconds later with the doctor.

The doctor quickly took off the breathing tube out of Chuck's mouth, allowing him to cough for a few more seconds. He groaned.

"Chuck?" The doctor asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Ouch… I feel like a pig just squashed me…" He mumbled.

"Close enough." Doctor said. "I'm going to take this away." He signaled the tube. "But I won't allow out just yet. I still need to do some checkups and you just got out of surgery. I'm still surprised that you woke up now. The surgery was two hours ago."

"Crazy fast metabolism…" Chuck mumbled.

The doctor nodded. "Are you aware that you almost died?"

"No shit…" Chuck said as he gave a small glare to the doctor. What kind of question was that?

"Language." Matilda said, but her smile said otherwise.

"Riiighttt…." The doctor said. "I have to go now, but you rest well."

"Aye, captain."

When the doctor left, Red turned to the yellow bird. "You gave us quite the scare. Next time another pig aims an arrow at me, don't try to take it for me." Red said trying to sound mad, but his teary eyes and relieved smile gave away his true feelings.

"Trust me." Chuck groaned. "I won't." Then, he seemed lost in thought. "Although, I don't get it."

"What?" Bomb asked.

"I can run up faster than the light, then how come I didn't outrun that arrow?"

The birds stared at each other. Chuck shrugged.

"I guess he fired it at the last moment."

That made much more sense. "Chuck?" Bomb said. "Don't scare us again like that."

"Don't worry, I won't. We can move the bowling match for after I heal, right?"

"Duh!"

Stella shyly walked towards Chuck and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm glad you're ok." And she quickly left the room, leaving Chuck stunned.

"Guys? She kissed me…" He whispered with the biggest grin he could manage.

"We know." Matilda said with a grin of her own. Terrence grunted in approval.

"Chuck?" Red asked.

"What?"

"Thanks."

 **This story was inspired by a scene at the end of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 and Avengers: Age of Ultron. Don't kill me, please. Also, the stories in this series don't necessarily connect so don't expect me to pair Chuck and Stella so easily. That's just me, a teaser.**


	4. The Shakira Bird Fan

**Hey! I'm sorry this one is really short, but I thought it was just too funny not to be published. And yes, Shakira Bird does exist.**

Bomb walked towards Red's house with an apple pie at hand. He had subscribed himself for some bakery classes and he had made more pies than he could eat, so he just gave them away to his friends. The last one was Red and Bomb hoped he really liked apple pies. Otherwise he would have to give it to someone else. He stopped at the front door and knocked a few times. There was no answer. "Red? Its me, Bomb!" He called. Again, no answer.

He listened closely. Maybe he was just sleeping or showering. He turned around to leave when suddenly, he heard a voice. Someone was singing and it came from Red's house. Curiosity took control and Bomb quietly stepped inside the house with pie at hand. He looked around and followed the voice to the living room, but when he got there, he could not believe his eyes. He saw Red with a pair of headphones on and an iPod at hand singing and dancing to 'Whenever, Wherever' by Shakira Bird. In his shock Bomb stared with his beak hanging open and his eye twitched. He didn't move for a whole minute as he saw Red dancing around the living room. When he finally snapped out of it, he quietly exited the house with the pie at hand.

The next day, he took the pie to class and gave it to Red. Luckily, the only students there were them.

"Oh, for me. Thanks!" Red said as he put away the pie box to take it home later.

Bomb just stared into space.

"Hey, are you ok?" Red asked.

"I didn't know you were a Shakira Bird fan." Bomb said without looking at him.

Red gaped "How did you..."

"Yesterday. I came to you house to give you the pie. Since you didn't answer, I went inside. But then I saw you and..." He stayed quiet.

"Not a word. Not a _flocking_ word about this. Got it?"

"Got it." Bomb never looked back at Red. The red bird excused himself to go to the bathroom, probably to clear his head. He will never look at the red bird the same way again. In that moment, Chuck arrived.

"Hey, Bomb!"

"Hey..." Bomb kept staring into space.

Chuck ached an eyebrow as he sat down next to him. "I know that look."

"What..." Bomb finally looked at the yellow bird.

"That's the look of a shocked bird from seeing Red dancing and singing to Shakira Bird."

"How did you..."

"It's a long story. All I'm saying is that you are not alone in this world, my friend." Chuck said and stared into space as well, remembering the time he saw Red dancing to Waka Waka.

"Let's never speak of this again." Bomb said.

"Agreed."

They never looked at Red n the eye for the rest of the day. Though they couldn't deny that Red had wicked dance moves.

 **Hey! I hope you liked it. I just fixed a few things and added a few, but there it is. Review!**


	5. Dahlia and the Sound Barrier

**I first want to say that any scientific information you find may or may not be accurate. I just wrote it like that for the purpose of the fic. Also, I will start connecting the one shots in this story because it's fun to connect them. Anyway…**

Dahlia and the Sound Barrier:

Chuck was the fastest bird in the island and probably the fastest bird the world has ever seen. He could run to unholy speeds in a matter of seconds, hence the nickname Speed Demon. He could do many things at once and nobody would even know he was there. And Dahlia, one of the smartest birds on the island and part of Stella's Flock, wanted to know just how fast he could go.

"Hey, Chuck!" She called him from afar.

Chuck topped doing whatever he was doing and ran up to her in less than a second. "Hey, Dahlia. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." Dahlia. "You know, you're really fast."

"Yep." Chuck said with a smug expression. "The fastest bird around."

"But do you know how fast?"

Chuck bit his lip in thought. "Not exactly. All I know is that I can go super-fast."

"Well, I want to do an experiment with you."

Chuck took a step back. "No, nope, _claro que no_! Most of your experiments end up in an explosion, no offence, but I prefer staying in one piece, Dahlia."

"Come on…" Dahlia said. She hated to be left wondering when she knew very well she could get the information and she really wanted to see just how fast could Chuck go. "It's just a series of simple running exercises. I promise no chemicals or explosions. Just a timer, a writing board and googles. That's all."

Chuck eyed her. "Are you sure? No bird eating piranhas like your last experiment?"

Dahlia hid her hands behind her back and looked around. "Piranhas? Chuck, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Chuck just frowned at her. "Dahlia, everyone knows about that one. One of them got Peckinpah in the hospital and that wasn't pretty."

Dahlia groaned. "I was trying to see if I could biologically change their diet."

Chuck face palmed. "The answer is no."

"Please?"

"Nope."

Dahlia tapped her chin. An idea came to her mind; it was brilliant, oh, so brilliant! "What if I can get you a date with Stella?"

Chuck, who had turned around to leave, turned back to her. "Sorry?"

 _'Bingo._ ' Dahlia smirked. She got his attention. "Yep, a date with Stella. If you help me perform this experiment, I will gladly get you a date with the pinkest, prettiest bird in the island." She smirked again when she saw Chuck's dreamy face. "So, do we have a deal?" She extended her hand for him to shake.

Chuck snapped out of his thoughts. ' _Making a deal with Dahlia is like making a deal with the devil. But if she really gets me a date with Stella, then…_ ' Chuck thought. He shook her hand. "Deal."

Dahlia internally laughed. ' _Sorry Stella, but this is for the good of science…Although, I know you wouldn't mind a date with this guy...'_ She thought. Although, Stella would win with this one too, since she kind of liked the yellow bird. Dahlia smirked. Yes, she will kill two birds with one shot… Um, two _pigs_ with one shot sounded better.

OOO

"Now Chuck, what we will do first is a time exercise. I want to see how much time it takes you to run around the island and back here. I want you to start in this line." Dahlia drew a line in the sand with a stick. "And I want you to run around the island then you'll stop here. When I say go, I'll take the time with this timer, write the time in this board and then you'll do four more laps. Ok?"

"Got it."

"And put this googles on." She handed him a pair of working googles.

Chuck hesitantly took them. "Why? I never needed these."

"This is an experiment, Chuck." She said as she put on her clear lab googles. "It's number one lab safety rule."

"Ok, I guess." Chuck put on the googles. He looked like he was going to race a car. He positioned himself in the finish line with a leg up front and his hands on the sand, ready to run like a professional. Dahlia adjusted her lab coat, grabbed her pen and board and positioned her timer. She eyed Chuck for a moment. ' _Gosh, it's true what they say. He does look athletic. Stella will surely be one lucky girl. Not to mention he got an arrow for his friends and is a super nice guy. I got to get these two an awesome date…'_

"Dahlia?"

Dahlia snapped out of her thoughts. "Go." She said.

Chuck speed up and in less than a second, out of her sight. They did this again and again until Dahlia had the results she wanted, or rather results she never expected.

 _Time:_

 _11.04 s_

 _11.05 s_

 _11.03 s_

 _14.08 s (side note: Subject C got himself an ice cream and brought none for me)_

 _10.02 s_

Dahlia stared at the results in awe. "Whoa… um." She was definitely speechless. Chuck smirked at her, but Dahlia was not finished with him. "Good, let's head on for the next round."

They went to the local gym where Dahlia will test his reflexes. She turned to him. "Stay with the googles. Now, I want to test your reflexes, how fast they are. Got it?"

Chuck nodded.

"Go."

Chuck started to go through a really hard obstacle course. He dodged boxing robots, knives, fire shooters and anything else that could be dangerous. He almost got bitten by a shark. When he finally finished, he was panting and sweating. "You said there wasn't going to be anything dangerous."

Dahlia took his time and wrote something on her board.

 _Obstacle course:_

 _-25.09 s, takes less than 0.00262864 second to react to certain danger, takes 1.05 to 3.02 to anything else._

 _-Subject C almost got bitten by shark, complains of security of being guinea pig, generally being kind of annoying. (Although the job of a guinea pig, as Subject C describes, is indeed dangerous, no matter what.)_

 _-Hypothesis: Can Subject break the sound barrier?_

 _-Will analyze information further ahead._

Dahlia finally looked at the yellow bird. "I said no chemicals or explosions, I never said there wasn't going to be danger."

Chuck growled. Dahlia smirked.

"Come on, Subject C. There's still one more test." She walked away.

"Subject C!? I'm not your stupid piranha so you can name it Subject one or two or three!"

The last test was in her lab in a running machine Dahlia herself designed. "Hop in here." Chuck stood on the running machine. "Now," Dahlia continued. "This running machine doesn't have any breaks, but it will show how many miles per hour you can run on my computer screen. That way, we'll know your actual speed limit."

Chuck nodded. "Awesome, it will be nice to know how fast I can go. I mean, on numbers, of course."

Dahlia walked up to her computer and initiated the program. She tapped a few more codes and nodded to herself. "Ok, Subject C, start running."

Chuck rolled his eyes at the name, but decided to let it slide. He started running, his legs looked like infinite symbols. Dahlia looked at her computer. He had reached 230 miles per hour in three seconds and counting. 250… 290… 320… and the number kept increasing.

"How fast for the moment?" Chuck asked.

"340 and counting."

Chuck smiled. "Nice."

For a few minutes, everything seemed to be ok. That was until her computer started flashing red. Dahlia quickly took a good look at her screen and could not believe her eyes. 756 mile per hour! That couldn't be right, could it? She looked back at Chuck, who had a pained look on his face. "Chuck? You're going 770 miles per hour! Stop!" Papers were starting to mess around the room and gusts of wind started to mess around with some equipment. "Chuck!"

"What!? I can't hear you!" Chuck yelled.

"I need you to stop!"

"Faster!? Ok!"

"NO!" Dahlia yelled as she saw the computer flashing a dangerous 800 miles per hour. She looked back at Chuck who didn't seem to notice yellow blurs around him that slowly turned into some kind of yellow electricity. Suddenly, Chuck seemed to be thrown away by that same electricity and through her lab ceiling. She could hear his screams at the distance. The gusts of wind and electric left behind hit her equipment and experiment with such force, that everything was either destroyed, exploded or thrown around. Dahlia was thrown against the wall. She was stuck there for a few seconds before falling face first on the floor. Coincidently, her writing board and pen landed next to her. She took them and wrote one last thing.

 _800 miles per hour tops._

 _CONCLUSION: SUBJECT C IS ABLE TO BREAK THE SOUND BARRIER!_

Dahlia smiled and ran outside with writing board at hand. She looked around excitedly and found Chuck next to Bill the police guy and Judge Peckinpah surrounded by a group of curious birds. There was one big crater on the floor and Chuck's feather were dirty and slicked through in all directions. She smiled and ran up to them. But that smile fell when she noticed Chuck waving his hands around and Bill looking at him worryingly.

"Give me a second, I seem to be a little disorientated." Chuck said as he touched Peckinpah's face. "Momma? Is that you?"

"I'm not your mother!" Peckinpah waved Chuck's hands away "What's the meaning of this!?" He asked.

Dahlia stepped in. "Sir, I can explain. I was doing an experiment on Chuck's speed-"

"Another one? Child, this experiments tend to be a little too dangerous, don't you think?" Peckinpah asked. "I still have a scar from that piranha!"

Dahlia simply ignored the last comment. "But sir! What I discovered is incredible!" She turned to Chuck. "You can ran up to 800 miles per hour and break the sound barrier!" She heard many birds gasp in surprise.

Chuck placed the goggles on his forehead and rubbed his eyes as they came back to focus. "Really?" He looked at her with a dizzy smile. "That's awesome."

"I know, right!?"

"But you want to know what's not awesome?"

Dahlia looked at him. "What?"

"The aftermath." Chuck said and ran up to the nearest trash can to throw up. Some bird stepped away, allowing him some space. Dahlia winced.

"Whoops…"

OOO

Bomb and Red patiently waited for Chuck at the nearest restaurant. They had agreed to meet there, but Chuck had yet to arrive.

"Do you think something happened to him?" Bomb asked.

"Nah… For all I know, he's flirting with Stella somewhere." Red said as he looked down at the menu.

"Good point."

The waitress arrived with their sodas and left to take care of the orders. Suddenly, Chuck entered the restaurant. He was a mess. Some feathers looked like he had been in an explosion and he had googles on his forehead. He looked downright tired. He walked up to the table and sat down beside Bomb. He eyed their untouched drinks, grabbed them and drank them both with two straws. When he finished, he sighed in content and handed them back their empty cups.

"Before you ask, I'll give you a full explanation. Dahlia asked me to help her with an experiment. She wanted to know how fast I could go, but I said no. Then, she told me she could get me a date with Stella, which is in a week, and then I said yes. Thing is we went through some experiments and at the end, I ended up going up to 800 miles per hour, can you believe that? But anyway, turns out that when I reach that speed, I can break the sound barrier. I got dizzy, threw up in the garbage, Dahlia got a ticket for altering the peace, I have a killer headache and I'm super tired." Chuck finished with his head slamming into the table, completely passed out.

Bomb looked at Red. "Should we order him some food in case he wakes up?"

Red looked down at the yellow bird. "Yeah, we should. He looked hungry too."

 **I hope to hear how well I did on this one. I repeat, any scientific info in here may not be accurate, just for the purpose of the fic. Review!**


	6. Ruby

**You guessed it. Ruby will be featured in this chapter and so will be Stella's flock. In case you're left wondering, I changed Ruby's yellow bow for a yellow flower.**

Ruby:

Red did felt lonely sometimes. He surely will like to know what it's like to have an especial someone by your side. But he never had the best of luck in romance or any of that yucky stuff. So many times he got his heart broken that he build up walls around it and decided to keep it to himself. It wouldn't belong to no one else. It was his alone and it would stay like that.

But sometimes he longed to have what Chuck and Stella had. Sure, they weren't together, but it was obvious they adored each other, even though it seemed that one was unaware of the other's feelings. Everyone else in the island knew. They were just sitting back and enjoying the show.

Sometimes he caught himself daydreaming of forming a family. A wife, a good house, a new egg soon to be hatched. But he put those thoughts aside and kept on with his day. None of those things will happen.

OOO

In some other part of town, a red female bird walked by with a book up to her face level. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown and she wore a yellow flower on the top of her head. Many around her wondered how she could walk by with that book without bumping into someone or falling by accident. Males stared down at her and checked her out. Her elegant tail feathers moved from side to side as she walked.

"Ruby!"

Ruby looked up from her book and looked around. She saw Stella and her friends waving at her from their table at the café. She smiled and walked up to them. "Hey, girls."

"Hey, Ruby, girl! What ya' doing?" Poppy asked.

"Oh, just reading this amazing book." Ruby said as she showed her the book title. ' _To Kill a Mockingjay'_. Poppy made a face at the strange tittle, but let it slide. She did crazier things.

"So, Ruby, have you done anything _interesting_ this week, darling?" Gale asked as she took a sip from her smoothie.

Ruby shrugged. "Walks by the beach, working in the library, crafts class… the usual."

"Oh…"

"Why, Gale?" Ruby was never a fan of Gale, since he bird always criticized everything she did.

"OH, nothing. It's just that your life is so _boring_."

Ruby glared. "Well, at least I'm not obsessed with shiny things and fashion, like _someone._ "

Gale glared. "Ruby, please. Your life could be so much more interesting than reading dusty old books. You have the body of a model and you certainly dress well. You can join the fashion club!"

"Gale, please. You know that even if I like dressing well and all, doesn't mean I want to join your little club."

"Gale, stop it." Stella said.

Gale quickly shut up and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She herself wasn't a fan of Ruby either. Willow, being the pacifist, tried to change the subject. "So, Stella, I heard that you got yourself a date with Chuck."

Luca made a face. "Ew… dates."

"You're just young, Luca. You'll fall in love when you're older."

"I don't think so." Luca replied.

The girls giggled and looked up at Stella, who was hiding her red face with a menu. Ruby smiled. "Well, I didn't know that."

"I didn't get a date. Dahlia got me date." Stella glared at Dahlia, who just smirked.

"That was all he wanted as a payment for helping me with my experiment. Did you know he can run so fast he can break the sound barrier?" Dahlia asked. "Besides, I know you don't mind a date with him. He's a nice guy, annoying, but nice." She teased.

Poppy smirked as well. "Yeah, and he's super athletic and I know for a fact that Stella is into athletic guys."

Stella blushed even more.

Gale, again, rolled her eyes. "Seriously, darling. You like the yellow one?"

Stella looked down with a shy smile. "He's nice…"

The girls made a collective 'uhh' except Gale. Ruby smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad. He seems to like you back as well.

"Mhhh…" Gale said. "He also almost got himself killed. Remember the arrow, girls? A guy that puts himself in too much danger is not for you."

Stella looked away. "He saved his friends, though."

"…and almost got himself killed in the process." Gale finished with a sip of her smoothie.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Gale, stop it. Let her be. If she really likes him, that's fine."

"You haven't met him. He's annoying, fast-talking, has anger issues-" But Gale was interrupted by Stella's daydreaming.

"…and nice and handsome and a true gentleman and has an amazing singing voice."

Willow looked at her. "He has?"

"Red showed me a video." Stella said still in her dream state.

Ruby glared back at Gale. "I'm sure the guy you fall for will not be everything you desire."

"Oh yes, he will be."

"At the end he will turn out to be a _pig_." Ruby said while looking back to her book.

Gale grabbed her smoothie and in a fit, threw it all over Ruby's book. Ruby and the others gasped. Her book was ruined all thanks to Gale. Gale started to drink what was left of her smoothie. "Whoops…" She said without any intention of apologizing.

"Gale! You don't do that to other birds!" Stella told her.

"It's ok, Stella." Ruby said and turned to Gale with a smug expression. "This book…" Then she frowned. "IT'S ON YOU!" She slammed it on Gale's face.

OOO

Ruby couldn't believe it. She had been sentenced to anger management all because Gale put on a good show before Peckinpah. She started it! Why did she had to pay the consequences? She frowned. It wasn't fair. She was so engulfed in her thoughts that she didn't noticed she was walking towards another bird who was having the same problem.

They bumped into each other and fell.

"Hey! Watch where you're going- oh, miss, I'm sorry." The voice of a male spoke to her.

Ruby opened her eyes to find two reddish brown orbs staring down at her. "It's ok, mr…"

"Red, call me Red." Red extended a hand to her.

"Ruby." She took his hand as he helped her get up.

Red smiled at her. "So, are you going to some place near?"

"Oh, yes, well, I just got a little lost."

"Oh, where were you going?"

"I was on my way to Matilda's anger management class."

Red stared. "Oh, really? I'm a frequent student there, unfortunately. I was on my way there too. I can walk you there if you want."

"Sure."

She couldn't help but to sneak a look or two at him. He was very handsome indeed. "So," She started. "How's the class?"

"Well," Red said. "In a personal level, I still think is a waste of time, but if you really want to socialize, this is the class for you."

"That's good. I like socializing, but I also like my privacy."

"Me too. Except for the socializing part."

Ruby arched a playful eyebrow. "Well, you're socializing with me right now."

Red smirked at her. "…but I do like socializing with pretty girls."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

Upon arriving at Matilda's house, Red opened the door for Ruby. They stepped inside and were greeted by Matilda. "Red! Glad you could make it! You must be Ruby. Nice to meet you, I'm sure you will have lots of fun here!" They all sat in pillow seats. Ruby looked around and saw a black bird and a big red cardinal along with a yellow canary who she assumed it was Chuck. Then those other two had to be Bomb and Terrence.

"Gentleman, this is our new classmate, Ruby. She will be joining us from now on." Matilda said. "Ruby, will you like to tell us your story?"

"Which one?"

"How you got into anger management."

Ruby gave nervous smile. "Well, I just left my job at the library for the day and was on my way home reading a book when Stella called me from the restaurant table. We started talking about…" She paused to see Chuck's dreamy face at the mention of Stella. "… _things_. But Gale wouldn't agree with us on anything. So we discussed a few things and she ended spilling her smoothie on my book on purpose! So I slammed my book against her face and the rest is history."

The rest of the class winced at Ruby's reaction, but Chuck was the only one who smiled. "Nice." He said.

"And do you regret it?" Matilda asked.

"Not at all."

As class went by and they got to know each other, Red started to develop a liking towards Ruby.

At the end of the class, when everyone was dismissed, Red approached Ruby, "Hey, Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you will like to… I don't know… have dinner with me sometime?"

Ruby smiled. "That will be lovely."

…and that was the start of something else.

 **Hope you liked my introduction of Ruby and the references in this chapter deal with the previous chapters to this one, so if you haven't read or understood anything, go check them out. There was also a reference to Stella's show, virtual cookies for those who guessed it. Review!**


End file.
